


White noise

by Levantxr



Series: I Want You, I need you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Businessman Kim Jongdae, Businessman Park Chanyeol, CEO Kim Jongdae, Chenmin, Jongdae isn't smitten, M/M, Max you're gonna kill me I swear, Minseok doesn't know, Smut, Stripper Kim Minseok, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, XiuChen - Freeform, he actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levantxr/pseuds/Levantxr
Summary: "I'll reimburse you for this.""Are you paying me for sex?""I thought you get paid for this?"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: I Want You, I need you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	White noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottomxiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.

Jongdae doesn’t know what’s happening. Okay, he does, but it’s a typical case because he doesn’t want to know what’s happening. Sure, he is a CEO and should attend his meetings himself, but this isn’t necessary, right?

Of course, Kim Inc owns a lot of clubs of many types, but strip clubs? Oh God, his father had to be crazy to buy three of them and then make a chain of them around the world. Oh, and then, the old man decided to pass away. Typical Kim.

Jongdae sighs as he walks to the front doors, his bodyguard a decent distance behind him. Who in world would want to make a business deal in a strip club, Jongdae can only wonder. Lost in his thoughts, he almost walks straight into an inch smaller- boy? Man?

He’s able to stop himself just feet away from the stranger in front of him, his eyes slightly widening when the stranger turns over his shoulder to look at him and Jongdae sees the most beautiful cat-eyes he’s ever seen. 

The stranger shots him a smile and Jongdae gulps as he watches him disappear inside the club. Quickly, he whips out his own ID and shows it to the security, who lets him inside with a ‘Have a good evening, Mister Kim’.  
Jongdae sighs and slightly fixes his suit, diving inside the hellhole that is called ‘The Exodus’.

It’s easy to get to the VIP section because before he’s able to even start walking on his own, someone from the staff comes up to him and informs him that his soon-to-be business partner is already waiting for him and starts leading the way.

Jongdae sighs again and then put on his polite half-smile, and walks closer. “You look good today, Mister Park.”He compliments right away before even shaking the other man’s hand. “Likewise, Mister Kim.” The taller business man shots back and mentions for him to take a seat opposite himself, and Jongdae does so. 

Of course this man would want to make a business deal in a strip club. 

“So, Mister Park, let me get this straight. You said you had a deal with my father?”Jongdae raises one eyebrow, throwing one leg over the other. The taller man nods and waves his hand to a waiter close by, who immediately brings them a glass of vodka.

“That’s right. When your father bought the strip clubs, he was already old, and because my father was his old business partner, he called me and asked for help with those in Seoul, especially this one,” the taller starts and sips his vodka, and Jongdae reaches for his own glass, sipping just a bit because he doesn’t intend on getting drunk.

“My deal with your father had an expiry date, and that was the day you take over Kim Inc. Your father said you aren’t exactly fond of this, so he said to talk about this with you once you take over and renew the deal again because he knew you wouldn’t want to manage the clubs personally.”Mister Park reports and Jongdae hums.

“Yeah, I’m not exactly fond of the thought of my father buying strip clubs in his last three years of life,” Jongdae nods and places his glass on the table again. “And I get where are you heading with this. But you have to understand when I say I’m kind of unsure about this decision.” He turns his head to the center of the room, where a stage is located. “I can’t help but think I fail to see the reason why to keep this under Kim Inc.”

“Then let’s watch a show first, Mister Kim. I’m sure we can prove to you that this place makes a big amount of money.” The taller businessman mentions to the stage, turning a bit in his seat to have a better view. Jongdae hums and does the same, turning a bit more in his seat to see better.

As if on a cue, the lights go off, and the music playing changes. Jongdae squints his eyes because three figures appear. He almost lets out a surprised gasp upon recognizing one dancer but stops himself just in time. The cat-eyed stranger from the entrance is dressed in black leather pants and a transparent black shirt with a white cane in his hands, his eyes enhanced with makeup.

The two other dancers are dressed the same, with canes in their hands and on each side of the stage. Jongdae takes a look at the businessman he’s sitting with, noticing the other has his gaze fixated at the dancer closest to them. 

Their performance is swift and hot, no part of the clothing goes off. There’s a moment when the shirt of one of the dancers accidentally unbuttons and his front is revealed, but nothing else happens. 

Jongdae lets out a breath he doesn’t know he was holding in when the song ends, just to almost gasp again when cat-eyes and one other dancer go straight into another choreography, which consists of an actual stripping as they slowly discard their shirts and Jongdae notices the other one has a glitter sparkled over his torso.  
But Jongdae can’t take his eyes off the cat-eyed stranger. And his eyes stay on him until the show ends.

“So? What do you think?”Park asks, and Jongdae hums. “They’re good,” he says. “Father once mentioned that this place is doing private shows." Jongdae turns back to the other man, taking his glass in hand again. 

"Yeah, that's true," The other says, folding his long legs under the table. "There is an option for a private show, the only rule is not to fuck with the dancer while doing so. The customer has to say which dancer he wants and has to pay an amount of money which that dancer costs."

Jongdae nods shortly and turns back to the stage. "Get me a private show with that one." He points with his chin at the cat-eyed stranger. 

"That's Xiumin, Mister Kim. He's our most famous one, so his fee is pretty high," Mister Park starts, and Jongdae raises one eyebrow while turning to him. "Not that it would be a problem for you, Sir."

"Say how much." Jongdae leans back, his eyes following the movements of the cat-eyed strang- Xiumin. He's no longer a stranger.

"22,000 ₩, Mister Kim."

Jongdae sighs and nods. "Fine. Get me a private show with him and I will think about renewing the deal." He says and fixes his suit. "Sure, Sir." The taller nods and in a matter of seconds, Jongdae already knows how to behave in a private room with the dancer, and the money is transferred to the club's account.

"Xiumin will be here shortly, Mister Kim," Park says once he drops Jongdae off in his reserved room. Jongdae hums and lifts one corner of his mouth as he thanks the taller businessman and walks into the center of the room. 

It's colored in dark colors, lowly illuminated with blue and purple lights, and he guesses the walls are painted in a dark purple or red. It's spacious, despite it being a private room in a strip club, it has a breathy vibe to it. There's a black leather couch in the center, big enough for about four people Jongdae's size to sit on. A dark-colored stereo system is there too, although that's something Jongdae doesn't pay attention to.

There's a soft click as another person enters the room and another one as the door locks. Jongdae doesn't even have to turn around as he knows no one besides the customer and the stripper is allowed in.  
Jongdae sits down in the center of the couch and only then does he lift his head, locking eyes with Xiumin himself.

The strippers eyes are still adorned with the eye makeup, even though it's much more subtle now than what it has been, his transparent black shirt is replaced with a white one, and instead of leather pants, he's wearing classic black jeans.

The stripper nods his greetings and walks to the stereo system, switching it on. Jongdae throws one arm over the couch's backrest and hides the other in his pocket as he watches Xiumin move slowly with the beat. 

He notices the beat is slower than the ones he heard before, more bass, meant for drops just as the one the stripper does after moving his hips from side to side. Jongdae throws a glance at his behind before glancing back to the stripper's face. 

Jongdae doesn't pay that much attention to the way he moves because what he makes sure to capture in his mind is the stripper's expression. He watches how the stripper closes his eyes every time he drops or goes lower.

He notices the way his expression changes and glances lower to see the stripper fumbling with his jeans. "Leave them on if it's too uncomfortable for you," Jongdae says, looking back up to see the white shirt unbuttoned, hanging on his shoulders.  
The stripper nods shortly and continues, his pants staying on as he discards his shirt soon after. 

A smile tugs at Jongdae's lips when the stripper is done, and he watches as Xiumin quickly scrambles for his shirt again. "I'm sorry for not taking my pants off," he starts, but Jongdae stops him with a raised hand. "It's alright." He says. "It's not like I want to watch someone uncomfortable with something, especially if they're doing something for me."

"Still, I'm a stripper, it's my job to strip in front of people."

Jongdae chuckles, stands up from where he was sitting, and walks up to the stripper. His hands are itching to touch those hips, to feel their curve. "May I?" He asks, slightly gestures to those hips, and smiles when the stripper nods.

Slowly, he brings his hands up to grab a hold of the cat-eyed stripper by his hips, fingers splayed over them. They're soft, and Jongdae softly brings the stripper closer to him by them, kneading the flesh in his palms. He sees Xiumin blush under his touch, looking down at Jongdae's hands. 

The stripper's palms are pressed against Jongdae's chest and he feels him close his fists, holding his white button-up. There's a small whimper when Jongdae squeezes a little more, and he hisses.  
Slowly, lowering his head to the other's left ear, he gives another squeeze and smiles. "Let me take you home," he mutters, his own voice vibrating low in his throat.

He hears the other gulp and nod after another delivered soft squeeze. "Y-yes, please," is the stripper's soft response. Jongdae stops his groan just in time and gives the last squeeze to that soft flesh before bringing his hands back to himself. "Go get your things. I'll be waiting outside by the front entrance."

Jongdae smirks when the stripper scrambles out of the room and collects himself before walking out too. He’s quick to settle things with Mister Park, saying he will give him a call once he comes to a decision. He walks out of the club, heading to his car.

Once he sees the stripper again, he rolls down his car window and leans to the side to open the passenger doors for him when he comes close. There’s a certain tension when Jongdae starts the engine and pulls away from the club, throwing a side glance at the stripper. The soft tune of the radio fills the space as they stay in silence, throwing glances at each other the whole way to Jongdae’s apartment.

The elevator ride fuels Jongdae with more want, his hands itching to touch the stripper, as he watches Xiumin fiddle with his fingers, throwing a few innocent glances at Jongdae. Jongdae tilts his head as he unlocks the apartment door, letting the stripper in first while stealing a glance at his behind.

After closing the door and taking their shoes off, Jongdae leans on the door, and with a small smirk on his lips, he watches the stripper. Xiumin takes a quick glance around the room, his eyes wide before he looks back to Jongdae. A certain glint appears in his eyes as he slowly walks up to Jongdae. Jongdae latches his hands back on the stripper’s hips once he’s close enough and brings them even closer.

Jongdae initiates the kiss first, after a short staring match between them, he latches his lips hungrily onto the strippers. The cat-eyed man whimpers and kisses back, fisting Jongdae’s button-up. 

Jongdae's suit jacket goes off quickly, the stripper getting hold of him by his shoulders. His own hands go up and remove the jacket the stripper has on and then his hands go back to those hips. 

Xiumin throws his head back when Jongdae moves his head down to his neck to plant butterfly kisses there, slightly bitting to leave a mark, although he is kind of disappointed it won't last more than a few hours.

Soon, Jongdae's button-up is thrown over the stripper's shoulder as he brings Jongdae's hands over his head, holding them there while descending down his chest with kisses. 

Jongdae groans and leans his head on the door when Xiumin sucks a bit at his sensitive navel. When the stripper teases the sensitive skin with his tongue, Jongdae doesn't hold the soft moan in and lets it slip past his lips while freeing one of his hands.

He softly fists the stripper's hair, bringing him up for a kiss full of tongue and clashing teeth, just to distract him and reverse their position. He presses his thigh close to the stripper's crotch, adding a bit of pressure to emit a moan from the other.

He fumbles a bit with the white shirt the stripper has on, before finally taking it off with a low growl, throwing it somewhere behind himself. He hears the man above him moan when he latches on one of his nipples, sucking at it and lavishing it with his tongue. 

The air around them is hot with sexual tension and want, and Jongdae bites on the stripper's nipple when the man grinds down on his thigh. His hands slide down to the man's hips, over his behind, and under the back of his thighs, lifting him. 

While still sucking at the man's nipples, Jongdae walks around the apartment into the kitchen, lying the man atop the dining table. "Jeans off," he pants, giving a last bite to the right nipple and pulls back, scrambling out of the room to his bedroom to get lube and condoms. 

He bites his bottom lip after entering the room again, watching the stripper scramble out of his jeans. He quickly walks up to him, putting the lube and condoms down, and then grabs those hips again, lifting the man back onto the table. 

Before he has a chance to lean down and kiss the man's thighs, the stripper pulls him back up and kisses him. Jongdae pushes his tongue inside the man’s mouth, licking its roof when he feels hands trailing down his front to the opening of his suit pants. He kicks them away when the man under him opens them and slides them down to Jongdae’s ankles with his toes.

Bracing himself beside the stripper’s head, Jongdae pushes their bodies even closer. They let go of each other’s mouths soon enough in a need of air, and Jongdae dives in to lick and kiss at the man’s neck while sliding his hands to the man’s lower body. He hears him moan when his knuckles brush against his crotch while taking his underwear off.

Jongdae smirks and reaches for the bottle of lube, parting the man’s legs by a hand placed on his inner thigh. The man bucks his hips up when Jongdae brushes his knuckles against his cock.”Ah, please…”

The air grows hotter by each passing second and Jongdae coats his fingers with lube, warming it a bit before teasing the man’s hole with his pointer finger. Xiumin moans out loudly, sliding his fingers into Jongdae’s hair. The said businessman latches his mouth onto the stripper’s stomach, licking and kissing around his belly-button.

The tug at his hair makes Jongdae feel grounded a bit, not letting him get too carried away. He slowly eases the man’s rim by using two fingers, letting him adjust to them before thrusting them up, punching a moan out of the man’s throat. He feels the stripper tighten his grip on his hair and smirks while curling his fingers before straightening them again.

It emits a high-pitched moan from Xiumin, and Jongdae growls into the soft pale skin of his stomach. He thrusts them forward, smiling when the man rocks his hips back onto them. 

"Put it in, please..!" The stripper moans when Jongdae brushes against his prostate with the tips of his fingers.  
Jongdae growls and withdraws his fingers, scrambling out of his underwear as he takes in the man's appearance. 

The stripper is flushed pink from his cheeks down to his chest, black hair wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead, his nipples hard and swollen because of Jongdae's actions earlier. 

Jongdae reaches for the condoms and rolls one of them on himself, stroking his length to full hardness. He hears the man on the table moan and looks up, seeing the man looking down at his cock. He smirks and runs his hands over the man’s thighs before reaching for the lube again.

He slicks himself before leaning close to the stripper, running his hands along the man's thighs and hips before diving in to kiss the man. He feels fingers pressing against his back, and swallows the man's moan when the tip of his cock touches his rim.

Jongdae slowly pushes inside the man's hole and stops moving once he's completely nestled inside. He stays still, kneading the man's hips with his palms while placing kisses on his neck. He laughs lightly when the stripper rocks his hips a bit, a soft moan escaping his lips while he does so. “You can move now...” He hears a soft voice above his head and gives a hum in response. 

Jongdae braces himself beside the stripper’s head, slightly rolling his hips as he feels nails digging into his back. He groans when the stripper tightens around him and moves his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. A hand slides into his hair at the back of his head and Jongdae snaps his hips a bit harder when the stripper rocks his hips back. It punches a moan out of him and Jongdae groans when he tugs at his hair, but sets off on a bit faster rhythm.

It has the stripper moan more frequently, and Jongdae angles his hips a bit more carefully. The first time Jongdae hits the stripper’s prostate, he earns himself a high-pitched moan and a tug at his hair before he himself moans as the stripper squeezes around him.

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to go at a steadily fast rhythm, cold sweat dribbling down the side of his face as the man under him moans right into his ear. Jongdae realized that the man under him wasn’t exactly talkative during sex, instead of using words, he would moan or scream if Jongdae met his prostate with an especially hard thrust. Jongdae isn’t one to talk much, so he doesn’t mind the man expressing his pleasure with noises instead of words.

Jongdae sneaks a hand in between their bodies, fingers wrapping around the man’s cock as he tries to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He hears a slight crack in his voice and his voice gets a higher pitch to which Jongdae answers with a low grunt, burying his nose under the stripper’s ear, nibbling at the soft skin there.

The man’s back arch from the table into Jongdae’s body when Jongdae hits his prostate, his head falling back onto the table, and Jongdae really wants to mark that skin, but he doesn’t because he knows where the man works. Instead, he gives a hard tug to the man’s member, noting the way he digs his nails into Jongdae’s back and tugs at his hair harshly. Jongdae pants and smirks, giving the last tug before the stripper arches even more into him and spills into his hand.

It doesn’t take a lot of time for Jongdae to get over his edge when the stripper tightens around him, fucking the stripper through both their highs as he takes a good look at his face, watching for any sign of being uncomfortable or oversensitive. When he doesn’t see any, he slides his hands down to knead the man’s thighs, giving a harsh tug to his nipple before pulling back.

He smiles when he hears the man whine and takes the spent condom off, throwing it into the trash bin. He walks back to the table and latches his hands onto the man’s hips again, leaning down to nibble at the drops of sweat glistening on his chest. He pulls back in a few seconds though, looking back at the man’s face. “Shower?” “Yes, please.”

Jongdae makes sure they’re both clean after a hot moment in a shower, in which a bit of the still present sexual tension expanded and it ended with Jongdae fingering the man and them fucking again, the stripper’s back against the shower tiles, hot water running over them both.

A lopsided smirk is still present on his lips as Jongdae dresses the stripper in some of his clothes, smiling about the way he has worn the man out. He throws underwear and sweatpants on himself before he picks the man up and walks over to his bedroom, placing him into the sheets. He walks back into the kitchen, picking up their clothes and folding them before he places them on a chair in his bedroom, noticing the man is already quick asleep.

He laughs quietly before turning the lights off and then crawls into the bed too, grinning when the man turns in his sleep and places a hand onto Jongdae’s chest, just where his heart is. Jongdae sneaks an arm around his waist and tucks him against his side before closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

The first thing Minseok registers when he wakes is the stinging pain and soreness in his lower back along with the fact that he isn’t sleeping in his bed. He winces while trying to sit up, and a head pops up in the open door. It definitely isn’t the man he slept with last night, but he’s handsome.

“Ah, you’re awake. CEO Kim will be here shortly, he went out for a run.” The stranger says and smiles before disappearing again. Minseok makes an agreeing noise after processing what the man said, assuming that he meant Kim Jongdae.  
Minseok starts listening once he hears the stranger talk again.

”Oh, Jongdae! You’re back. Park Chanyeol called, asking you to give him a call once you decide, and your companion woke up while you were out. He’s still in your bedroom.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I will make sure to give Mister Park a call once I’m free. I will go tend to my companion if it’s okay.” Minseok feels his cheeks go a little warmer at the low voice of the businessman. He watches as the blond man walks into the bedroom.

Jongdae has a lopsided smirk etched on his lips as he walks into the room, noticing a sitting man in the sheets. The stripper looks a bit sleepy but mostly awake as he’s looking at Jongdae with red cheeks. “Good morning sleeping beauty,” Jongdae says, moving across the room to reach the bed. He uses one hand to push the man’s knees a bit apart and places his own knee between them, reaching for the man’s nape before he brings him in for a kiss.  
“I would have gone home already, but I swear I’m sore as fuck,” he hears the man whine when they pull apart and laughs a little. He sits on the bed properly and reaches for the man’s hips, bringing him to sit onto his lap. “Is it that bad?”He asks, gently kneading the flesh. “I had a problem sitting up,” the man mutters, resting his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders.

“Stay, then.”Jongdae hums and the man on his lap slaps his shoulder. “I can’t! I have work tonight,” he mutters and winces when Jongdae kneads his ass. “Why did we do this, I can’t dance like this,” he whines.

Jongdae chuckles and leans down to the stripper’s neck, nosing at it. “Don’t worry, I’ll reimburse you for this.”He murmurs, squeezing the soft flesh of the man’s behind. He feels pressure on his shoulders pushing him back, so he straightens his back to look at the stripper.

“What did you just said?”The stripper raises one of his eyebrows, looking down at him. “I’ll reimburse you for this? I mean I know you need your body, so..” Jongdae trails off, his eyes ticking around the man’s face. “Are you paying me for sex?”

Jongdae’s mouth falls agape at the aggressive lift of the second eyebrow and he splutters with his next words. “I thought you get paid for this?”He widens his eyes and blinks at the stripper. “I’m a stripper, not a whore! Making a show while undressing is my job, not sleeping with my customers!”The stripper furrows his eyebrows, the corners of his lips down-turned.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you, and if I did, I’m really sorry. It wasn’t my intention to do that,” he apologizes. “What I meant is I’ll get your boss to pay you a day-off if you need it.”Jongdae pouts a little, he definitely didn’t mean to offend the stripper.

The man squints his eyes at him before his face features lighten a bit again. “Even if I don’t go to work, I can’t stay here all day.”He lifts one eyebrow again, this time in amusement as he watches Jongdae.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind you being here,” Jongdae says, tilting his head as he innocently grins. “Yeah, judging from the way you fucked me yesterday, I can say, CEO Kim Jongdae.”The stripper laughs when Jongdae’s cheeks turn red. 

Jongdae groans lowly and leans forward to latch his lips onto the stripper’s mouth. The stripper kisses back, his hands sneaking into Jongdae’s hair as he tugs his head back to lean on his knees, kneeling beside Jongdae’s hips as he tilts his own head. Jongdae growls against his lips, biting down on his bottom lip before he sneaks his tongue in the other’s mouth.

He moves his hands to the stripper’s ass, squeezing the flesh as he continues to kiss the other. There’s a hard tug at his hair when he squeezes harder, his fingers digging into the stripper’s flesh. They eventually pull apart in need of air, staring at each other.

They just stare, still in their positions, as the building tension drops again. Jongdae thinks the man wouldn’t appreciate them fucking again, not so soon after their last encounter which he’s still sore from and with another person in the apartment. So they just wait it out, watching each other. 

Jongdae uses that moment to take in the man’s appearance. His hair is disheveled, sticking out in every direction, his eyes are still showing a sign of sleepiness even though he seems a bit more awake. His cheeks are a bit pink, same goes for his lips. Jongdae grumbles low in his throat, tilting his head back to nibble at his bottom lip. 

“Let’s head into the kitchen, you should eat something,” Jongdae mutters then, moving his palms back to the man’s hips. “I think I could use something to eat.” the stripper nods, untangling his fingers from Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae hums and lets the stripper get off his lap.

He watches how the man walks to his folded clothing and takes his shirt, sliding it on. The man raises one of his eyebrows when he notices Jongdae staring at him. “What are you staring at?” “You. I’m admiring what I got to fuck yesterday.”Jongdae grins when the stripper sticks his tongue out.

“Jongdae! The breakfast will get cold!”

Jongdae laughs and stands up from the bed, following the stripper who, after hearing a word breakfast, walks out of the room into the kitchen. When he walks into the room, he sees the two shaking hands, introducing each other. “I’m Kim Minseok, Jongdae’s…” “Jongdae’s companion, I know. I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae smirks a little when the stripper sits at the table, inaudibly gasping and blushing upon realizing what did they do on it the previous night. “Jongdae, come sit. The food is gonna get cold.” Kyungsoo says upon realizing he’s in the room with them and Jongdae just waves his hand. “I need to get a quick shower, I’m still sticky with sweat after my run.”

“Fine, I will save you the warm ones.”Jongdae nods and disappears into his bathroom, the sound of chatting echoing behind his back.

Jongdae doesn’t get to rest even if he wants to. Just when he comes into the kitchen after his shower and bites into the first pancake, his phone starts ringing. He groans and gulps before he reaches for the phone and accepts the call.

“CEO Kim Jongdae speaking.”

“Hyung! Park Chanyeol called and asked if you’re in office. I said you weren’t and asked why did he need you. He said he needed to talk to you about something with the club, and that he will give you a call later on.”

“Yes, thank you. I know, I will give him a call soon.”Jongdae hums. “I need to take care of something first, but I’m sure of my decision, so, please, prepare papers for me? You can send them to me, I will take a look at them and sign them.”  
“Will do. Also, Junmyeon hyung called, saying he will be coming back in two days.”

Jongdae hums and rubs his forehead. “He called to the office? Why?”

“I would say he did it to make sure you can’t object, but what do I know?”

“Fine. Please call him and say that I’m fine with it. And prepare the papers, okay? I need to go now.”Jongdae sighs, ending the call without leaving Jongin a chance to say his greetings.  
He places the phone back down and goes back to his food. The stripper is still chatting with Kyungsoo, and Jongdae gazes at him while chewing. 

“I will need to go home soon,” Minseok says while turning back to Jongdae. Jongdae hums and nods.”I will drive you if it’s okay.”

“Thank you,” the stripper smiles, and Jongdae nods, quickly eating his breakfast before standing up and gesturing for the stripper to follow him. He walks into the bedroom and turns to him. “Take something from my closet if you want. You’re almost the same size, so my clothes should fit you.”

The stripper shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. My clothes will do.” and he smiles, while Jongdae shrugs.” Okay, then. I will go grab the keys.” he says and with a soft grin, walks away into the hallway to grab his things and shoes. The stripper does the same after a moment, and then they take the elevator down to the lobby.

Jongdae opens the car’s door for the stripper, who smiles and thanks him. Jongdae grins and walks over to his side, starting the engine after buckling himself in. The car ride is once again silent, except for when the stripper gives him the directions to his own home. Jongdae softly places his palm onto the stripper’s thigh and starts caressing the flesh.

There is some kind of tension, and Jongdae doesn’t know why, but he’s not sure he likes it. There’s a building sexual tension with every touch Jongdae gives, but there’s also that kind of tension Jongdae doesn’t like, because it’s like telling him to keep his hands to himself. 

Jongdae parks before the stripper’s apartment building, and turns the engine off. “Thank you.” he hears the man say and turns his head to him. “I really enjoyed the night, Mister Kim.”

“I’m glad you did, and please, call me Jongdae.”Jongdae smiles. “Call me Minseok then.”The stripper says. Jongdae watches as he licks his lips, and then, the stripper unbuckles himself and climbs over to sit on Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae quickly unbuckles himself and places his hands on Minseok’s hips. The stripper tangles his fingers into Jongdae’s hair and dives in to kiss him.

Jongdae grunts and kisses back with just as much fervor, his hands squeezing Minseok’s hips. He presses the other closer to himself, his hands moving to the stripper’s behind as Minseok tilts Jongdae’s head back, pushing his tongue inside the businessman’s mouth.

Jongdae certainly can’t complain about kissing the stripper. The stripper puts one of his hands on Jongdae’s chest, making the businessman lean back into the car seat while still kissing back. 

They pull back a little longer after that and stare at each other while panting. “I would invite you in, but I need to get ready for my work,” Minseok mutters when Jongdae leans in and starts kissing his neck. “I would accept the invitation if I didn’t need to do the same.”Jongdae sighs against the soft skin.

“I’ll be looking forward to our next meeting.”Minseok gives Jongdae a last quick kiss before he grabs his things and gets out of the car, walking towards the building. Jongdae watches the man until he disappears, and then he starts the engine again and drives off.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jongdae doesn’t get to see the stripper until two days later when his cousin texts him to meet in ‘The Exodus’. His hyung just got to Korea from China and he wanted to see what did his uncle invest in. Jongdae agreed to meet him there, seeing it as a chance to meet with the stripper again. 

He walks to the club, this time walking to the VIP section on his own, as he comes to see Junmyeon and Park Chanyeol sitting opposite each other. He greets them and sits down, the first thing he does is to look at the stage. There is Minseok, with the dimpled dancer from the first time, dancing the same choreography. 

The third small dancer is perched upon Park Chanyeol’s thigh, the taller’s arm around his waist. “It’s good to see you, cousin.” Junmyeon grins at Jongdae when he turns around. “Same goes here, hyung. What is it that made you fly here in such a short time?”Jongdae asks before looking back at Minseok.

“Mother wanted to know how is her nephew doing, and what wouldn’t I do for my dear cousin?”Junmyeon laughs a bit, and Jongdae hums. “Hmm. You can tell aunt that I’m good, same goes for Jongin.”

He accepts the vodka a waiter hands him and takes a sip before throwing a side-glance to the stage. The first thing he notices when he turns his eyes back is the dancer’s slight smirk as he looks at Jongdae, the second Park Chanyeol’s polite smile, and the third Junmyeon’s worried gaze directed at him.

“Okay, talk. What’s the real reason for your visit?”Jongdae lifts his eyebrows after taking another sip of the vodka in his glass.  
Junmyeon sighs and places an arm over the back-rest of the seat. “Your aunt wants to know how’s your alcohol problem.”

Jongdae chokes on his drink and has to place a hand over his chest before he looks to Junmyeon. “What?” “Jongdae, my mother wants to know how’s your addiction to alcohol for her to decide if she should send me here permanently to take over the company.”

Jongdae sighs and places the glass on the table. “First, tell her to stop trying to get the father’s company. Second, tell her that I’m doing fine drinking. I don’t have problems with alcohol, I’ve never been addicted to it.”Jongdae grumbles, his voice low in his throat as he stares into Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Jongdae…” Junmyeon stops when Jongdae lifts one hand. “That’s enough, Junmyeon. I’m fine, I’m not an alcoholic. You’re here to look at the company, and this place under Kim Inc, so take a look.”Jongdae says and looks to Chanyeol. “Can you get him a private show from someone, please? He fucking needs it.” he rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol nods. “Sure, I will get Yixing.”The taller says. Jongdae hums. “ Good. Also, can I please get a private show from Xiumin?”He lifts one eyebrow and grins when the taller nods again. “I will go tell them.”The dancer perched on his thigh says and scrambles off. Jongdae takes his phone out and transfers the money for the show into the club’s account.

“You can have the same room as the last time, Jongdae. As for you, Junmyeon, I will take you to your assigned room,” Chanyeol says and Jongdae nods, standing up. “I will send the money over once I’m done.”He says and walks away the same way as the last time.

He smiles to himself once he’s in the lowly illuminated room again, and walks to the couch to sit down. He rests his head on the backrest and lifts it only when he hears the door open. Jongdae watches how the stripper locks the door and turns around, resting his back against the door as he watches back. 

Jongdae chuckles low in his throat and stands up, walking over to Minseok and watching as the stripper tilts his head back when Jongdae’s close to him. Jongdae rests his hands beside the man’s hips and smirks. “Hello there.”He murmurs and lets the stripper place his hands on his shoulders.

“Good evening, Mister Kim.”Minseok laughs a bit and pushes Jongdae away. “Go sit. You wanted a private show, I’ll give you that.” Minseok says, and Jongdae hums while going back to his seat. He watches as the stripper moves to the stereo system, and it reminds him of the first time Jongdae was there.

It’s a different beat, faster, but still bass and Jongdae watches. He watches as Minseok disperses his shirt, and this time, even his pants go off and Jongdae lifts one corner of his mouth. The show is much better when Jongdae actually pays attention, and he hums when the beat ends, and Minseok kneels over his lap.

“I hope you liked it?”Minseok lifts one eyebrow, and Jongdae nods shortly. “I like more than just the show.”He mutters and slowly attaches his hands to Minseok’s hips. “For example, I really like these hips,” he starts and looks down, his hands softly kneading the flesh. “Or I like this skin,” he mutters, leaning down to nibble at the stripper’s neck.”And I like these lips a lot.”Jongdae grins and looks up, slowly leaning closer to Minseok’s lips.

“Jongdae…” Minseok shudders, his lips brushing against Jongdae’s. “What? I’m just saying.”Jongdae smirks a bit, softly nipping at Minseok’s lower lip. He grips the stripper’s hips while teasing him by not doing any move to kiss him. “I like this voice too, mostly if it’s saying my name. And I also like these eyes, they captured me the first time I was here.”

“Jongdae, please… If you’re gonna tease me like this…” Minseok whines, tangling his fingers into Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae chuckles, his voice dropping an octave lower. “I like to tease you,” he mutters.”You have to say it if you want something from me.”

“Please, kiss me..” Minseok whines, and who is Jongdae to deny him. He presses his lips over the stripper’s and squeezes his hips. Minseok lets out a soft whine and opens his lips while kissing back, Jongdae pushes his tongue inside his mouth. Minseok tugs at his hair and whimpers softly, kissing back. 

Jongdae chuckles a bit when the stripper grinds on him. He continues to kiss him until they’re out of breath. “You know,” Jongdae starts, lowering his lips to Minseok’s neck. “I really like how your voice sounds when you moan my name.”

“Jongdae...”Minseok throws his head back, fingers tugging at Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae smirks and pulls back. “You’re still working. Go back to your work, I will wait for you outside once you’re done. How does that sound?” “Good. That sounds good.”Minseok pants a bit when Jongdae squeezes his hips.

“Fine, go, sweet. I have to go back to my cousin and Chanyeol.”Jongdae smirks and brings his hands back. He watches as the stripper gets off and scrambles to get into his leather pants and black transparent shirt. Jongdae stands up and walks up to him, bringing him into a quick kiss. “You look good today, by the way.”Minseok pants out when they pull apart.

“Thank you. Now go on. I will see you later.” Jongdae chuckles and leaves the room soon after the stripper. When he gets back to the table, Junmyeon still isn’t there, so he sits back in his previous place.

“I think it’s safe to say that you’re smitten with Xiumin.”Chanyeol smirks and Jongdae chuckles. “That’s not true.” “Oh, it is. Look at you, all glowing after a private show from him. And you looked the same two days ago when you came to hand me the contract. You’re smitten with him.”Chanyeol laughs when Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“We’re not having this conversation.”He says and looks to the stage when Minseok appears next with the small dancer from earlier. He watches and doesn’t even notice when Junmyeon arrives.

The stripper is really eager to climb into Jongdae’s car. Jongdae chuckles a bit and starts the engine before driving off towards his apartment. He places a hand on Minseok’s thigh, fingers caressing the flesh. He can see the man shake with excitement, throwing glances in his directions.

The ride in the elevator is different from the last time. They’re alone in there, so Jongdae pins the stripper to the wall, latching his lips onto his mouth, his hands holding his hips. Minseok circles Jongdae’s neck with his arms, eagerly kissing back. Jongdae presses himself closer to him, pushing their hips together and swallowing the moan that escapes Minseok’s mouth. 

Jongdae moves his hands to the back of the stripper’s thighs, encouraging him to lift his legs and wrap them around his middle. Minseok does it eagerly, tightening them and pressing Jongdae even closer to himself. Jongdae chuckles a bit and straightens his back when the elevator door opens and walks out, carrying Minseok with him.

They kick away their shoes when Jongdae closes his door, already proceeding through the apartment to the Jongdae’s home office. Jongdae takes Minseok’s jacket and shirt off on their way there, just as Minseok discards Jongdae’s suit jacket. “I hate your suits,” he hears Minseok whine when he places him on his desk. “They make you look so sexy and it’s so tempting.”Minseok pants when Jongdae latches his lips to his nipple.

“I’m glad you agree that I’m looking good in them, but now I hate them too because it’s an obstacle in getting intimate with you,” Jongdae grunts and bites down on the stripper’s nipple. He licks it then and feels Minseok working on opening his button-up. 

It doesn’t take long and Jongdae’s just in his pants, Minseok fully naked on his desk looking at him through half-lidded eyes as Jongdae kisses his inner thigh. The bottle of lube and pack of condoms are laid out on his desk next to the stripper’s body, ready to be used. Jongdae licks his lips and straightens his back, leaning in to kiss the stripper. Minseok is quick to get Jongdae out of his pants.

Minseok responds to the kiss eagerly, tangling fingers in Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae skillfully opens the lube bottle and coats two of his fingers with it, slowly circling Minseok’s rim. Minseok gasps and Jongdae sneaks his tongue into his mouth, before pushing one digit in. 

He swiftly eases the stripper’s rim while still kissing him, and Minseok doesn’t even flinch when Jongdae pushes in the third finger. Jongdae curls his fingers a bit before straightening them again and thrusting them forward. The stripper moans in his mouth and Jongae eagerly swallows it, smirking against Minseok’s mouth.

“Jongdae, please..! Put it in!”Minseok whines when Jongdae lets go of his mouth in favor to scramble out of his underwear. Jongdae groans and reaches for the condom, tearing the pack open and rolling it on his cock. He slicks it a bit with the lube and places a hand on Minseok’s hip. “How do you want it, beauty?”He asks, and Minseok throws his head back with a moan. “From behind, please.” the stripper gasps when Jongdae teases his skin with the tips of his fingers.

Jongdae is quick to turn the man around, making him bend over his desk. Minseok grips the other end of the table in his hands, his knuckles whitening with the strength he’s holding on. Jongdae leans down to press a kiss to his shoulder blade before he slowly starts pushing inside the man’s rim, one hand placed on Minseok’s hip and the other beside his ribs on the table.

Minseok moans and presses his forehead to the table when Jongdae starts lapping at his skin while completely stilling his movements once he’s wholly nestled inside, his hips pressed against his ass. Jongdae tilts his head and captures Minseok’s earlobe in between his lips, giving it a slight tug before releasing it.  
Jongdae feels the man rocks back a bit and he grunts. “You can move now,” Minseok says and a moan slips past his lips when Jongdae hums and starts slowly moving.

Minseok throws his head back when Jongdae changes the angle and hits his prostate. The stripper is glistening with sweat and Jongdae latches his lips to his neck, licking the sweat off because he still remembers to not mark him with hickeys. Jongdae sets a steady rhythm, not too slow and not too fast, and while his head hangs over Minseok’s shoulder, he listens to the stripper moaning his name.

He sneaks a hand in front of Minseok’s body, fingers wrapping around the base of his member as he starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. Minseok’s moans increase and Jongdae smirks against his skin. 

Jongdae knows Minseok is close when the stripper tightens around his cock, so he snaps his hips sharper and with more precision, and after a few more thrusts, Minseok spills into his hand. Jongdae snaps his hips a few more times before he reaches his own orgasm, slowly riding both their highs out with languid movements.

Jongdae gives a kiss to the stripper’s shoulder before he pulls back, getting rid of the spent condom. He walks back to the man who is still bent over the desk and slowly places a few kisses on Minseok’s lower back. He helps him upright and then lifts him up. “Shower, what do you say?”Jongdae asks and places Minseok inside the shower when the stripper nods.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The morning carries on with the same vibe. Jongdae is perched in the sheets, leaning on the backrest of his bed, his head thrown back just a bit with his hands on Minseok’s hips. A moan slips past his lips when Minseok rolls his hips and leans down to envelop Jongdae’s nipple in his mouth.

The stripper has woken him up accidentally when he tried to change a position and rubbed his ass on Jongdae’s crotch. Jongdae had kissed him good morning, and it escalated into a make-out session which resulted in Minseok sitting directly on Jongdae’s crotch and grinding against him in immersed kissing.

“Minseok,” Jongdae grunts when Minseok bites down on his chest and drops down fastly after rising on Jongdae’s cock. He feels Minseok smirk against his skin and thrusts up just in time with Minseok’s next drop, causing the stripper to halt in his movements and brace himself on Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae grips his hips and helps him up the next time he raises.

He feels Minseok slow down and gets a better grip on him, reversing their position swiftly. He hooks one of Minseok’s legs over his shoulder and starts thrusting in. Minseok places his fingers into Jongdae’s hair and tugs at them when that angle makes Jongdae hit his prostate dead on. The moans go straight into Jongdae’s ears and he groans when Minseok’s voice gets a bit higher.

Minseok is the first one to finish when it’s too much for him. He throws his head back and moans out Jongdae’s name. Jongdae lets Minseok’s leg slip down from his shoulder and snaps his hips forward a few times, also finishing with a low moan. Jongdae flops down, managing to catch himself before he squishes Minseok under his body weight.

Minseok’s fingers tug at his hair and he grunts. Placing a quick kiss on the man’s chest before pulling back, Jongdae gets off the bed and takes the spent condom off, heading into the bathroom to throw it into a trash bin and get a wet towel. He walks back to the bed then, sitting beside the stripper and cleaning him off. 

He takes the towel back to the bathroom and dives back to the bed beside the stripper, who laughs at him a bit. Jongdae latches his lips to his mouth in a chaste kiss, full of tongue and teeth clashing. “I won’t be able to go home if you continue to fuck me this hard.”Minseok mumbles against his lips when they pull apart to take a breath. “And what if I don’t let you go home?”Jongdae suggests, leaning his head down to place a few kisses down Minseok’s neck.

“What do you mean, you won’t let me go home.”Minseok giggles, hands tangling into Jongdae’s hair. “I will keep you here, locked inside with the great beast.”Jongdae grins against his neck, nibbling at the skin. “If by the great beast you mean yourself and I will be fucked like this every time we meet then I will gladly let myself be locked here.”Minseok tugs at his hair, amusement evident in his voice, and Jongdae looks up, before kissing the stripper again. He feels the other grin the whole time they make out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Walking inside ‘The Exodus’, Jongdae grins and takes off in the direction of the VIP section. He’s not in his suit this time, clad in black jeans ripped on its knees, a simple white button-up, and a black leather jacket. It’s his day off, and after being bored in his apartment the whole day, he decided to go see Minseok in the strip club.  
“Hey, Chanyeol, you look good,” Jongdae says as he sits down, opposite the taller. The taller only gives him a hum in a greeting, intensely watching the show that was already going on.

Jongdae chuckles and shakes his head, also turning around to watch the show. There was Minseok with the other two dancers Jongdae recognized as Baekhyun, the one Chanyeol was looking at, and Yixing, a dimpled Chinese male who gave a private show to Junmyeon when the latter was still in South Korea.

Watching, Jongdae smiles to himself when he notices the few dark spots on the stripper’s revealed torso. The shirts are the only clothing that goes off, the black leather pants staying on every time they perform. Jongdae smirks a bit when Minseok catches his eyes, tilting his head to the side. 

The show ends soon, and the dancers disappear from the stage. Jongdae turns back to Chanyeol, who starts paying attention to him. “Hey, Jongdae,” The taller says, running a hand through his hair. “ I thought you said you’re not exactly fond of this kind of club when we first met.”

“I know what I said. But I came to understand that this place makes really good money and I should keep it under Kim Inc. I also became fond of one person here.”Jongdae shrugs and grins when he notices two figures coming their way. He tilts his head back, resting it against the backrest when one of the figures walks over to him, kneeling over his lap. 

Minseok smiles a bit before his expression changes into a curious one. “What are you doing here? We agreed that I would come to your apartment once I’m done with my shift.”He mutters, fingers tangling into Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae hums and places his palms on Minseok’s hips. “Mhm, I know we did. But I was bored, so I decided to come to see you.”

Minseok nods and leans down, placing a kiss over Jongdae’s lips. The businessman grunts and tilts his head up, catching the stripper’s lips before he can move away. Jongdae presses the stripper closer to himself, feeling the drag of Minseok’s lower body against his lap. Minseok kisses back, fingers dreading through the blond locks of the businessman.

After pulling away from each other, Minseok sits side-way on Jongdae’s lap, turning a bit to see the other pair. He still leaves one arm around Jongdae’s neck. “That’s from where the hickeys are!”Baekhyun exclaims, his mouth hanging agape. Jongdae just chuckles, turning his head to the side and nosing at Minseok’s neck. The stripper hums and Jongdae squeezes his middle

“Oh my God, Minseok, you little vixen! You snatched yourself a damn big businessman!”Baekhyun shakes his head, and Jongdae laughs. “It’s not like you don’t have your businessman, Baek. You’re dating your boss.”Minseok smirks and turns back when Jongdae bites at his neck. “Leave it to your bed later, you needy boy.”He mutters, placing a hand over Jongdae’s cheek and guiding him into a kiss.

“Oh? Do I hear a promise in this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Max, I swear you're gonna kill me. I'm waiting for something in return @bottomxiu  
> No, I'm kidding, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
